Bloodshed
by Malonlon
Summary: This is a fic about a girl and the demons that live in her house. Originally a JtHM fic, it has some refrence. Written by me and my best friend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting stories in a while (..) This is my fic actally based of JtHM, so it has so me refrence. I posted chapters 1-3 here since they're veeery small.

Chapter One: Beginning of a Nightmare

There was once a girl who was litterlly temented by demons, gouls, and any other spirit you could can think of. She never told anybody, and did...certian things in her room. The demons power was so strong, that she was almost controlled. It was hard to believe she was only 7. She had a brother, whom intrued during her 'cerimonies'. They call him Cri, becasue his spirit lingers the old ruins of the girl's shed, crying for his sister. She eventally did break the curse, but with a terrible price. However, we must start from the beginning, for when she was born.

Her parents named her Niksar, a popular name during that time. She had no unsual medical problems, came out just on time, and left the hospital right on shedule. But, when she was 3, and was laying in her crib. She was often moody, quite, and disliked anything bright and happy. It wasn't her bedtime, but her room was in shadows and she was laying by her stuffed bunny (Which was black as the shadows and was missing an eye). She wasn't doing anything, just staring and looking around. But she noticed a few things...The blackness was moving. She was startled for once, as Niksar was always used to still things. The shadows turned into a scrawny-tree like creature, it's eyes and grin visible and white. It was long fingers, and pointed at Niksar. She just watched it, curious and intrested. "Little giiirl," It said in a raspy, evil voice. It could make someone shiver, but Niksar didn't care. "I am lost...I can't find my way back home. You don't need to know where or what my home is, but will you take care of me?" It grinned.

Niksar just stared at it. She understood, somehow, and nodded. "Sleep under my bed," She said, "And I'll bring you food." It is strange, and people still argue about it this day, but Niksar just suddenly learned how to talk when she met the shadow. It grinned wider and slithered under her black and white cradle, while Nik just looked under for a few seconds, then fell asleep with her 'Dead' bunny.

Days went by, and Niksar kept her promise. She brought it leftover food and it just always smiled at her. Not niceley, more like evilly. And everytime he would, Niksar would talk more, but usually dark and horrid things. She was always locked up in her room, looking at the shadow. She never talked to it, and it never talked to her. But Niksar's curiosity was too much for her. While bringing the shadow it's daily meal of table scraps, she put the platter down and said, "It has been a year, shadow. Have you still not found your home?"

"No," The shadow hissed, not noticing the food. "This is my home. You have gladly provided me hospitality. I stayed with you so long, because I need your help. You need to posses spirits, it's a..._tradition. _You are the next generation in demon handeling. However, you are too young. I will stay until you are six of years, and come back to teach you."

"Yes, shadow," Niksar muttered. She was about to climb in her crib, but the shadow poked her with it's long, thin fingers. "One more request," He uttered, "Your name is Nik."

Chapter 2: The First Bloodshed

Three years passed. 'Nik' was almost seven. She had not forgotten the shadow's promise. Her parents had moved her crib and thrown it away. Nik was very close to threating them, but decided not to. She growled and checked under her new bed. "Shadow?" She called, "I am almost seven of age. You promised you would teach me the demon ways." No answer. Nik sighed and muttered, climbing on her bed and stroking her dead bunny's ears.

That night, while she was almost drifting into sleep, the shadow slithered from under the floor. "Niiiiiik," He hissed. "It is tiiime. Wake up."

Nik bolted up. "Yes," She said, getting out of her bed while holding her dead bunny. The shadow nodded. "First," He said, "You must learn 'homicidial.' Do you know what that is, Nik?"

Nik shook her head.

"It means 'killer'," The shadow explained. "That will be you. You will sacrifice for the demons, and whenever you want to die, you will take your anger on other people. Kill those who make you mad. They deserve it for upsetting the Demon Server, an occupation passed down by generation to generation."

Nik calculated all of this. "Yes," She said, as if in a daze. "So I must be homicidal and serve demons, then kill those who make me mad. Alright." The shadow chuckled, "You need proper equipment." He put his hand behind his back and brought out a sharp, bright kitchen butcher knife. "Your first job," He muttered, "Is to murder the ones who tried to dispose of my home."

Nik took the knife. "Do I just stab?" She asked. The shadow nodded, "For now. Bring some of the blood to me, for you are too small to carry a full grown body."

Nik entered her parent's room. It was at least 10:00, and her dad was reading a book. He looked at Nik and the knife. "Niksar!" He exclaimed. "Where did you find that thing! It's dangereous!" He got out of bed and reached to take the sharp object out of his daughter's hand, but she reacted by almost cutting his hand off. Her father yelled in horror and she continued with the kill. When her task was done, she took her mom's jewelry box and dumped out the diamonds and pearls, then put some of the blood in the small box. Right when she was about to close the lid, her mom came out from the bathroom, in her nightgown and screaming. "NIKSAR!" She yelled, "What happened! Did you do this! What is going on!" As her mother brawled, Nik growled and cut her mom's lower thigh, causing her to fall down. "My name is Nik!" Nik growled, while she continued the mad stabhbing on both her parents.

She brought the heavy box back to her room, filled with her parent's blood. The shadow was right where it was, grinning in the same fashion she knew ever so well. "Excellent," He muttered, taking the box from Nik's blood-stained hands. "Tell me, Nik, what did you think of that...warm-up?"

Nik paused for a moment.

"It was...fun."

Chapter 3: Little Brother

Nik washed off her arms and legs, but the shadow told her not to clean her gown. She climbed in bed, clutching her dead bunny to her side, and smiled as the shadow patted her on the head. "You did very well for your first time," He hissed. "Many I have seen could not take it as well as you did." Nik nodded and yawned, falling asleep and dreaming of what she had just done...A six year old murdering her parents with just a knife, the temptation of a shadow, and a black bunny plushie with one eye.

The next morning, she woke up and yawned. Last night had been a good one; her first bloodshed and a chance to talk to the Shadow. Somehow, she could stand all of this, and didn't feel crushed or bad about it. Right when she was getting out a bed, her brother intruded in the room. "Niksar," He said, "Where's mom and dad? Did they go to work?" Nik must've thought that Shadow did away with the bodies, so she said, "No," She said. "They are dead."

Her brother froze. "What!" He bawled. "What happened! Why are they dead?" Nik glanced down below her bed, looking for guidence from the shadow. She saw his red eye, usually white, and winked while grinning. Nik took out her knife which had many bloody spots on it. "I killed them." Before her brother could do anything else, Nik threw the knife at her brother, hitting his head as he fell on the floor. She took it out of his head, going into the bathroom to wash it off.

The shadow appeared out from under her bed. "Now," He cackled, "You must learn sacrifcing..."


	2. Twitches and Dead Bunny

Chapter 4: Twitches and Dead Bunny

The girl went on like this for years. The shadow guided her and helped her through her horrid life, eventually going away one day. She lived in a shack, with many basements and passageways. She loved luring people in her home, killing them in a terrible way and sacrificing them to demons. Before the shadow went away, he gave her a special medallion. It allowed her to open up a portal to the dead world, so she could throw the bodies in.

It was a typical day, and Nik was almost finished torturing her 56th victim. She looked at the disembered body. It was so bloody and broken, that you could not tell if it was a boy or a girl. She went to an old dusty shelf, scanning it with her full-black eyes and a red slit pupil. Finally, Nik found what she was looking for: A golden necklace with a red charm. Shadow had given to her, to sacrifice people to the demons. It was her duty as a 'demon server'. The process was simple: Every day or so Nik had to kill a victim, make a portal and throw the body in. The demons would react by growling in satisfaction. Shadow said that if they did this, they were pleased and that she had done her job well. Right when Nik was going to chat the magical spell to open the deadly portal, the medallion slipped from her blood-stained hands. It fell on one of her iron knives, cracking slightly. "No!" She said lously, picking up the precious medal. "Oh God," She muttered, "Oh crap." She put the medal on the table, cursing to herself. But, hopefully, it would still work Nik thought.

She put the necklace one, uttering a strange and frightning spell, and a blinding light came out of the charm. It was at first light and very beautiful, but turned red and dark. It made a huge portal on her wall, and Nik, confused, threw the body in the portal. She heard cackling, and took the necklace off to close the portal. However, when she did, it wouldn't go away. Nik strangly tried to close it with another back-up spell, but couldn't. The portal turned dark black and grey with swirls of light yellow and pink. Finally, two figures emerged from the circle. It disappeared, and the figures were light and white. They faded, and they're colors showed as the magical portal disappeared.

The two were small, only a foot or two each. The taller one was the shape of a black rabbit plushie, with no eye on the left and a grey button for an eye on the right. It had black and grey ears with a light grey stomach. The second, also a rabbit, was a light yellow with pink ears and blue eyes that were real. She looked like a plushie, but also real in many ways. She was wearing a pink necklace with the letters 'N P' on them.

"Who...Are you two?" Nik asked, dumbfounded. The black rabbit looked at her, concered. "Master, don't you remember me?" He asked, "I am Dead Bunny! Your plushie you had years ago!"

"AND NANA PUDDIN'!" The second one screeched.

"Dead bunny!" Nik said, going on her knees as she looked at the two. "I thought you were gone!"

"I was," Dead Bunny explained. "Remember when the Shadow was imporoved by you so much, and granted you a request? I was your only best friend, and you wanted to make me alive. So he did. But, I aged and died, passing onto the demon world. There I met Twitches."

"My nickname is nana puddin'!" Twitches said confidently while drooling, earning a strange look from Nik. "Go on," The homicidal girl said. "Well," Dead Bunny said, "She was a real rabbit. I liked her and decided to give her half my spirit. So now she's like a plushie and can talk, like me!" He pasued for a moment, then said. "SHE'S MEH GIRLFRIEND!"

Nik stared at him. "Umm...Your what?"

"Sorry," He muttered, blushing. "You might say demons can't love, so that's why I gave her half my spirit. So I'm only half demon, meaning I can love. I also needed another half, so I took half her personality. I apologize for my sudden outbursts."

"THAT MEANS HE KNOWS NANA PUDDIN' TOO!" Twitches yelled, dancing around Nik and adding, "Nana puddin gewwwwwd..."

"Oh," Nik said, looking at the two. "Well, I'm glad your here. It's just, how did you get here? Did the charm backfire when it cracked?" Dead Bunny nodded. "I supposed so."

"Is there anyway I can fix it?" Nik asked while watching Twitches get out a cup of banana pudding. She got out a silver spoon, and literlly ripped off the top and started eating with her tounge, dissing the spoon. "Not that I know of," Dead Bunny replied, smiling at Twitch's strange behavior. "Can you still contact Shadow? Maybe he knows."

Nik shook her head. "I have not seen him in over nine years," She sighed, and picked up her medallion and shook of Twitches who was hanging on it by her tounge. Twitches fell on her face, saying, "Sorry, there was a lil spot of nana puuuuuuudin...Nana gewwwd..."

Nik glared at Dead Bunny, "What do you see in her?" Dead Bunny shrugged. "Ehh..I DUNNO!" He said in a familiar voice, and danced an Irish jig with Twitches. When they were done after a few minutes, Dead Bunny said, "Can we live here, master? Twitches and I can't go back to the Demon World once we've been taken out, and we hated it there."

"THEY TOOK AWAY MAH PUDDIN'!" Twitches screeched, crying and laughing herself to tears. "YUM." Nik just stared at her for the fourth time, then looked down at her beloved stuffed rabbit. "Okay," She said. "But just keep your bedrooms as far away as mine."

Dead Bunny fiddeled with his black, dark ear nervously. "Um," He muttered. "Uh, we can't really have our own bedroom...We'll just take a few pillow cases and go in your closest, mmkay?"

"Okay," Nik nodded, smiling for once in a very long time. "But I have a question. When I'm sacrificing to the demons, will more spirits like you come out?" Dead Bunny looked at his master. "I don't know...Maybe a few. Only the ones who would die again to get out." He smiled, and went off with Twitches to Nik's closet while singing The Macarina in French.


	3. Dina and Cri

Chapter 4: Dina and Cri

The next day, Nik was confused but greatful her friend and his 'girlfriend' would accompany her. She often got lonley, and the dead corpses on the ground didn't help. The only downside was Twitch's constant shreiks in the middle of the night and the money Nik had to spend on banana pudding. A few days after Dead Bunny and Twitches arrived, Nik woke up at seven am and went down to her endless basements. Before she left, she remembered to shut all her shutters and curtains, for the half demon girl hated light, but was forced to go out to buy food for her companion's friend and get fresh victims. Nik had already done the sacrificing last night, and had the day off to rest and invent new weapons for her 'visitors'. When she got to the bottom, main room, where her shelf of devices, knives, tables, bloody walls and the medallion were.

She began working on a new kind of razor, melting sevreal knives and metals to create one, big sharp one. After what seemed hours, Dead Bunny appeared in the door. "Master?" He said nervously. "Uh, Master, Twitches ate all the nana puddin again. Can you buy smore?"

Nik growled and stretched. "Dead, that's like the third time this week? Are you sure she not just feeding it to rats?" Dead Bunny stepped into the room nervously. "Eh, she's really hungry. Most of the day she eats...And sings..."

"I've noticed," Nik said, putting away her tools and scattering a few things here and there. "Just make sure she doesn't sing 'Joy To the World, Barney is Dead' again, alright?"

Dead Bunny nodded quickly, as Nik brushed passed him to get her bag. Right after she stepped out the door, Dead Bunny yelled to Twitches, "Okay! You can come out now!" He ran into Nik's room, opening the closest with difficulty and looked at Twitches. She was different today. She was very thin, although she ate five cups of banana pudidng a day, and looked misreble and tired. There was blood near her stomach area, as well as stitches. There was also a razor by her ears, stolen from Nik. Her light yellow ears laid flat against her head, and, right by her feet, was a black baby rabbit plushie. It had a grey eye with a black X in it, and another which was light grey and had a red pupil. She had a pink belly as well as matching ears, and was wearing a yellow necklace with the letters "NP JR'. She was sleeping soundly, curled up like a cat. Dead Bunny patted her in a father-like fashion on the head, and said to Twitches, "Don't worry. Master just left to go buy more nana puddin'."

"Puuudin..." Twitches responded, but not as enthusiasic as it should've been. She, too, finally fell asleep, with Dead Bunny and her new child by her side.

About thirty minutes later, Twitches woke up. Her child and Dead Bunny were still sleeping. She felt good and rested, but didn't want to wake them up. Twitches jumped and ran out of the closet, going to the fridge and opening it. "No nana puddin'!" She said madly, and slammed the door shut. "Crawp." Twitches pouted for a while on the kitchen floor, then a mischevious grin came over her face. "Master has puddin in basement!" She ran down Nik's prized basements, and eventally came to the last one with the devices of doom and woe. She looked at the tall shelf where Nik stored her longest knife, only for killing important people, a framed heart, and most importantly, her sacrifical medallion. Twitches climbed up the shelf and reached the mystical necklace, dazed by it's beautiful glow. She grabbed it then let go and fell on her back, wearing the necklace and rubbing the crack on the charm. She rubbed it so hard that it started glowing different colors, first red then yellow and purple. Twitche's took no notice of this, and began singing, "I GOTS A PRETTY LIL NECK-BRACLET, NECK-BRACLET! I GOTS A PRETTY LIL NECK-BRACLET, AND WANT MORE PUDDIN'!" She began singing very loudly, when suddenly the charm opened up a rainbow portal and pushed her back to the wall. Twitches was blown back so strongly that the necklace came off her neck.

She looked at the portal: Smoke and black fog was coming from it. Something was coming out. She screamed hystericly and began running around, flapping her arms while singing 'Amazing Grace' off-key. Dead Bunny quickly ran down, screaming with her and half-way humming the toon of 'When the Saints Go Marching In". Nik also followed them, mad and suprised. The sacrificer dropped her bags of food quickly. She grabbed the necklace quickly and began chanting her return spell, but it was too late. The creature, the demon, was already out. It was a tall, slinder thing, but smoke and fog beneath it. It was at least three feet taller than Nik, and had two floating spheres for hands. It's head was also floating, pitch black with two white ovals for eyes. On it's head was an outline of black hair, and he slithered out as the portal closed.

Nik threw the medallion down as Twitches ran happily to the bags of pudding. "MY LOOOVE!" She said happily, and, looking at Dead Bunny's glare, changed her remark to, "MY SECOND LOOOVE!"

The creature rubbed it's white eyes with it's circle hands, and the sphere-like balls of black floating to his middle. "Niksar!" It said happily, pointing one of it's sphere hands at Nik. "Cri...CRI!" Nik gasped. It couldn't be...This...Thing...Was her brother! The very one she killed so many years ago! Dead Bunny remembered him well, also suprised. Twitches looked like she didn't give a crap and began pouring banana pudding into her mouth, laughing and choking at the same time. While Dead Bunny gave her CPR, Nik went up to the shadow. "How did you turn into a demon?" She asked, suprised. Cri shrugged. "I don't know," He said. "I can't believe your alive! I actally met Satan, I really did! He said either live in Hell or become a demon. I was too young to know what a demon was, but I was old enough to relize anything was better than Hell. So I became a demon! I've been waiting to get out, Shadow said that when the medallion backfires, it sends people out instead of in! I've been waiting for you for 3005 years!"

"3005!" Nik exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," Cri muttered. "Demon years are much, much faster than human years. Shadow gave me a spell if your medallion ever backfired." Nik's eyes lit up. "Really?" She said. "C'mon! Tell me! What is it?"

Cri smiled sheepishly. "That was years ago," He muttered. "I forgot right when he left. I'm sorry." Nik's face fell. "Oh well," She uttered, taking the banana pudding Twitches hadn't yet devoured. "Your welcome here if you want. Dead Bunny, do you know where my razor is? The sharp, small one."

Dead Bunny froze. "Er, no.." He started, but Twitches burst out, "IT'S IN DA CLOSET!" Nik looked at her in a strange way, and went upstairs to her room. "Wait!" Dead Bunny called, catching up to Nik and clinging on her head. "I can get it for you while you put up the pudding!"

"PUUUUUUUUUUDING! ...Yum." Twitches called from the bottom basement while Cri laughed.

"I bought non-refridgerated pudding," Nik explained. "Why don't you want me to go in the closet? I like that razor!" Dead Bunny stuttered, "I never said I didn't want you to go in, master! It's just..."

But he was too late. Nik had already shaken him off and opened the closet door. She dropped the pudding for a second time gasped at the sight: A baby demon bunny plushie waking up. It crawled it's way to the pudding, opening it and began slurping it up noisily, a sound Twitches would most likley make. "...Dina is there," Dead Bunny ended hi ssentence nervously, while Nik was just looking at the adorable bunny crawl into the over-sized pudding cup. "HOW long as she been here?" Nik finally said, turning to Dead Bunny violently. His ears went to his head as Twitches and Cri came into the room. "D'awww!" Cri cooed, picking up the pudding up and seeing an adoralbe Dina look up at him. Twitches grabbed the nearest banana pudding cup, pasuing when her child yelled out, "NUUU!" And jumped on her head. They both wrestled and bit each other's ears, and screamed things like, "IT'S MAH PUDDIN'!" and often singing an annoying Barney song. Cri laughed at them while trying to lick the rest of the banana pudding in the cup he was holding, even if he didn't have a mouth. "She was just born last night, while you were sleeping," Dead Bunny said to Nik, watching his girlfriend and child wrestle and babble things to eachother. "That's why we needed so much pudding. Twitches needed to feed Dina, too."

Nik sighed. "No more demons," She said tirdely, and collasped on her bed.


	4. Lyn

Chapter 5: Lyn

It seemed like hours, but in seconds Dina was so close to the amulet she could touch it. The baby bunny stuck out a small paw, and the portal began sucking her in. Even Twitches was scared, although she didn't really know what was going on. Dina was eventally being strectched into the circle. It happened so fast, because once she entered, it closed quickly and everything was quiet. Nik was just on her knees, in the middle of saying a spell, half crying becasue of the wind and yelling so loud. Maybe even for losing Dina.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Cri and Dead Bunny yelled at the same time. Twitches was twitching madly, her face in her hands. Nik was still staying in the same position, eventally falling over and just staying on the floor.

"We need to get her back!" Cri screeched, as if Dina was his own child. "Quickly! Master!" Dead Bunny jumped on Nik's head, as she was still staring at the wall. "Me must reverse the portal!" Nik stood up, wiping her glasses and looking serious. "Look, calm down." The demon server stood up, and picked up the necklace. "Today I need to sacrifice someone. While the portal is opening, I'll just chant a spell and she'll come back. Easy as killing someone with pie."

"FIND SOMEONE!" Cri zoomed over to Nik, holding her by her shirt collar. Slapping him off, Nik noticed a light on the ceiling. The portal was opening back up again! "It's opening!" Dead Bunny exclaimed pointing to it. "That only happens if a powerful demon is coming out!"

"Is...That a bad thing?" Cri asked sheepishly, floating back as the portal grew wider. "YESSS!" Twitches shreiked, running and ducking under one of the lower shelves on Nik's bookcase where she kept all her possesions. Nik tried to send it away, but once again it was too powerful, finally, it stopped growing and making noise, but turning and floating innconently on the wall. After a few seconds, a voice broke the noice, "OH, I _KNOW_ you didn't just try to bite me!"

Stunned and confused at the sound, and demons and demon-server looked at the portal. Dina fell out, snickering and laughing. Dead Bunny and Twitches quickly went to her, then fastly moved out of the way as a huge fog just fell right through the portal. "Now you laughin' at me!" The female voice yelled at Dina, as all of them also heard snapping of someone's fingers. Finally, a huge figure came out and the portal closed. The clouds ceased, and a teenager appeared, only a few years younger than Nik. Her complexion was like a ghosts's, and her eyes were black with blue pupils. One had a red slit going through it. She was wearing a white shirt showing her stomach with a long white skirt, and her blonde hair with black streaks was up in a long, long ponytail. Her nails were painted blue and white, and the clouds circled around her as Cri's did when he first came.

"I oughta whip that thing's butt," She said, glaring at Dina. The rabbit returned the look with a laugh, as her parents joined in to for no real reason. "Go back to your portal...Thing!" Nik yelled at the demon. "I have a sacrafice to do and the very last thing I want-"

"Tsk, tsk." The girl wagged her black-painted finger. "Is that anyway to treat a guest? I'm one of the demons you serve!" Nik glared at her. "Don't care. Go back so I can feed you and your friends something bloody and mauled."

"You don't have to," The girl simply shrugged. "I'm Lyn, one of the most powerful demons. If you feed me here then the others will be content as well. It's so uncomfortable living in a place that's as hot as the sun's coronea!" She laughed slightly then turned to Nik's 'compainons'. "Ah, I see you have more with you. Then you won't mind taking care of me the, hmmm?"

"She doesn't take care of us," Cri scowled. "We can take care of ourselves. Sad you always depend on someone to just cut up your food...The bodies Nik gives the demons go straight to you." Lyn's eyes turned pure red. "YOU WERE NEVER IN THIS CONVERSATION!" She screamed, making the basement shake. Nik scoffed, "He has a point. I'm not that stupid, I can _see _inside the demon world with the portal, and you sitting on a throne waiting for your food.

Lyn's eyes turned brighter. "No matter!" She screeched, causing Twitches, Dead Bunny, and Dina to cover their ears. "I can't get back, and I can't roam the Earth like a mindless zombie!"

"I can help you with the mindless part," Nik cut in, grabbing a razor. Lyn waved off the comment, "So I'm going to stay here until you can fix that dirtwad of a necklace." She glanced at the amulet Nik was holding. "But you'll need a connector for that, won't you?"

"What's yur problem, bish!" Dina screamed happily, swining her banana pudding around. Lyn turned forcefully to Dina. "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH WITH YOU!" She yelled, her eyes turning get again. Everyone jumped. "Now then," Lyn cleared her voice. "Where's the nearest chicken farm?"


End file.
